


Life Happens

by LovedByFew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew
Summary: Zaylen is a young woman of 18, still in high school, and already has had to adapt to the life of a Hunter.When demons invaded her home, she was forced to choose between death or killing her family. She lived quietly, until the government finds her.





	1. Character Intro

Name: Zaylen Marie Browning  
Age: 18  
Birthday: September 10th  
Ethnicity: Caucasian (white)  
Looks: waist length blonde hair; 5'5"; sapphire blue eyes; strong muscled body; long arms and legs, but short torso; 34 C  
Personality: quiet; observant; secretly intelligent; reticent; angry; suspicious of others; caring (mostly to my dog); lover of old cars  
Occupations: Secret Government agent; Hunter; senior at Sartell Minnesota High School  
Family: Ann Faith Browning -mom (dead); Mark Lee Browning -dad (dead); Alexander Grant Browning -elder brother (dead); Michael Chase Browning -younger brother (dead); Captain -puppy- Rottweiler (alive)  
Likes: Captain; reading; writing; singing; music; silence; school; Basketball; Bobby Singer; The Winchester boys; shotguns; old cars; whiskey; bacon; cheese burgers  
Dislikes: Demons; ghosts; spirits; angels; math; zombies; vampires; ghouls; wraiths; anything that isn't supposed to be on earth

Bio: Hi, I'm Zaylen M Browning, descendant of the famous Browning gun makers. Really all you need to know about me is that when all Hell breaks loose, I'm here to put it back in it's cage. What happened that night two years ago changed me forever, it made me who I am today. I woke from a troubled sleep only to see a bunch of black smoke in the house. It passed right on by me and it all disappeared into my families rooms. I knew then that something wasn't right. I got up and went to my desk, I pulled out the fillet knife I kept in the top drawer. I slit open my own wrist and I smeared the blood in my forehead and neck. I lay on the floor and I waited for something. Why I did that I don't know, and I'm still not sure if I'm glad I did it. My little brother stood over me and laughed, my eyes were open just enough for me to see out of them and I watched his eyes. They're wrong, his eyes were all black, what was happening? "Salt." Said a quiet voice in the back of my head. I don't know why I listened to that voice either. I got up and grabbed the baseball bat from behind the chair in the corner of my room. I sprinted a few paces to the garage door and the road salt. A hand grabbed my shoulder and crushed inward. I swung the bat as hard as I could and I saw my dad drop to the floor. I open the door and I grab the road salt. I dumped a bunch in his mouth, but the smoke started to emit from his mouth and a scratchy baritone voice that doesn't belong to my father said "No!" My dad's neck twisted in the most unnatural way and I heard a snapping noise. A piece of bone stuck out from the base of his neck. "Daddy!!!" I screamed. His blood just kept pouring from the wound, and I couldn't do anything about it. My older brother Alexander came out from behind a corner and I raised the bat for a swing. He caught the bat as I was unleashing the swing and he tore the bat out of my arms. I grabbed my fillet knife off the tool bench and I slashed at him. I missed over and over, but he finally made a mistake; I stabbed him in the heart with the old iron blade. "I'm sorry Alex. I'm so sorry!!!" I cried. I was killing my family, but it wasn't them that I was trying to kill. The black eyed things were leaving me alone for now. But after a second to breath my mom and my younger brother came at me from two sides. One of them held my feet and the other my hands. My brother bit into my shoulder and I screamed in pain. "Michael stop, you're hurting me!!!" I sobbed. "That's the point." Laughed a deep bass voice that definitely did not belong to my 13 year old brother. I cried and wished for my life to end then, I prayed for it, but of course that would have been too easy. A bark came from my room. "Run Captain!" I screamed. The one thing I did not want hurt was my dog, he was my best friend. I wriggled and squirmed to be free, but my mom held firm to my legs. "Kill the over large rat and be done with him." She snapped at Michael. I struggled for a while, reaching for a knife from the kitchen counter. I took hold of a fork and I stab my mom's hand. I sprinted back to the road salt and I brandished it as a weapon. And to my immense surprise it worked. She backed away and my little brother left Captain alone. I threw some salt at them and they backed up, I took that little bit of extra space to avoid the staircase to my right. I threw more salt but I noticed how little I had left so I put a little bit of what was left in my own mouth and waited for it to melt. I spit out the salty saliva onto my remaining family members and they shrieked with the pain from the salt. As the black smoke leaves these last two bodies I hear on sickening snap from my brother's ribcage and a rib pierced his heart, a second later he started coughing up blood. And the other one jammed my mother's nose bone up into her skull, and the blood comes rushing out onto the floor. I didn't sleep for days after that. But just when I thought I couldn't take it any more a man by the name of Bobby Singer showed up at my door. The house stank with the stench of the bodies and Bobby was quite familiar with the black eyed beings. He called them demons, and that he was one of the people trying to beat them. He told me about these two brothers who he may send to check up on me every now and again. I told him the story of that night and he told me all about how to keep demons away. He helped me bury my family and I cleaned up the house for Captain and I. That was how I started being a Hunter.


	2. Yuck... The Government

One day when I was 17, and a junior in High School a man in a US Marines uniform showed up at my door. "You smell like government. What do you want?" I snarled through my screen door. I didn't like the government then, and I still don't like it now. Not to mention the Winchester boys had just left my place and they're both wanted for some stupid odd reason. "Miss, I have been described as many smells, but government was never one of them." He laughs nervously and looks from side to side. I was suspicious of him, I didn't trust, but he seemed to want something from me. "You're telling me that you aren't from the government?" I asked. He looks down at his feet "No, I'm not saying that, but I do need to talk to you. It's about the deaths of your family." I stopped talking to him and I opened my screen door to let him in. He stepped inside and we sat at the dinning room table. "It has come to our attention that when the police categorized their deaths, they said that it was a murder. We at the S.H.D. think that something else happened." He told me. I nodded and asked "The S.H.D ?" He shook his head and said "You wouldn't have heard of us. It stands for Supernatural Hunters Division, sometimes referred to as department 73. We are a secret government agency that operates with Hunters, for Hunters. We help out any demon Hunters, or Hunters of the supernatural. We provide safe houses, and weapons to those in our ranks, and the safe houses are open to all Hunters, as long as they have the password." He looks into my blue eyes and immediately looks away. "No one has ever been able to keep eye contact with me for more than five seconds, save one, and you said that this had something to do with the death of my family. Spill the beans or get out." I snapped at him. "Yes well, we at the S.H.D. think that demons were here and they invaded your family's bodies. They possessed them and then killed them, but who they really wanted dead was you." He finished quickly. I stare him hard in the eye, he didn't know a thing. "I already knew about that, and I have made my home pretty much demon proof. I don't need your agency's help, I'm fine on my own." I growled. He laughed at me "I'm sure you are, but I think you could use a little help. You look a little light on weapons." I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. He dropped his eyes again, he still couldn't meet my gaze, what passes for a Marine these days is pathetic. "Are you saying that you're willing to offer me a position?" I asked. He looked up at me, met my eyes for a second, then looked down again. "Miss, you have shown promise that is rarely seen, in people your age or ever. You warded off four demons without any training. You're lucky to be alive." he started "And we are aware of the threat of eviction hanging over your head. We want to help you, but we need something in return. All we ask is that you think about our offer." He ended. I thought for a moment, wondered what they would want from me. "I am not lucky to be alive. I would have been lucky if I had died at the hands of my family. What is the offer?" I asked. He seemed to be trying to think of how to word this, after my little rambling. "We want you to join our organization, be a part of S.H.D. and hunt what doesn't belong on this earth. We already have a safe house here, in Sartell, though we didn't expect to ever be using it again. It has all the Hunter's necessities: bathroom, kitchen, 3 master bedrooms, 47 guest bedrooms with two beds each, weight room, archery and gun ranges, small running track, garage, dinning room, armory, various hidden weapons compartments, and an iron plated panic room. The amount of bedrooms is just in case a large amount of civilians gets involved." I raised my eyebrows at the last one. Iron plated panic room? The offer was tempting, and he was right, I did lack proper weaponry and training. "Where is this safe house?" I asked. "Underneath the high school." He replied. I looked into his dark brown eyes, framed by thin black eyebrows, and I say "This isn't an easy decision for me, and I have to do what is best for my family." I started. "Your family?" He questioned me. I whistled aloud and Captain came trotting over to me. "Yes, mi familia. I have to do what is best for the two of us, so . . . I accept your offer, on one condition. I want training, and I want blueprints of the school so I know where everything is." I say to him. He nodded "Glad to have you on board Miss." I gave him a small glare "The name is Zaylen."


	3. My Road So Far

I am now [18](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1544115613568) and in the late February of my senior year in this school. I applied to the S.H.D. for the blueprints to the college that I'll be going to next school year. The agency hasn't replied yet, but I have done something with my life since my meeting with the Marine. I took up the manager slot on the guys basketball team, the guys and I don't talk much, but it beats sitting at home. Seeing as I don't have any friends I was allowed to bring Captain along with me to all the games, he's become our mascot this year. Our team, the Sartell Sabres, aren't exactly the best team out there, but we have potential. Sometimes the coaches hear my commentary on the videos that I make for them to analyze their strategies, and they have asked me to be there for practice sometimes. We get better and better every practice session, but one of the players gets a little frustrated when things don't go the way he wants them to; and by frustrated I mean he fouls, a lot. So far ever since my family died the demons have left me alone, except whenever the Winchester boys are in town. Whenever Sam and Dean are here they surround my home and I look like a helpless woman again. I have to shoot my way through the demons, only to get assaulted by twice as many, then get saved by the boys. They still haven't breached my house yet, though many have tried. After a whole summer at the agency academy I picked up a few training tricks, demon seals, traps, and exorcism spells. I'm sure I'll put them to use someday. Last time Dean and Sam were in town I had to help fix up the Impala, DREAM COME TRUE!!! I had always wanted to work on a car with Dean, he's like the mechanic wizard or something. I love my car to, I mean I got a 1966 Charger of my own to care for, I know how those babies are. And oh my puppy purrs, it is a thing of beauty to listen to her run.

I'm at lunch one day when the basketball team captains come up to me. "What do you think you're doing, trying to be on the team?" They ask. I stand up, though I don't look too impressive next to them. Tom is the shortest of the ones in font of me, and he's 6'1". I look directly into the main captain's eyes and I say "I am carrying out my brother's last request." He laughs at me. "You think that we believe the whole story about your family being dead, your brother was 12 times the manager you are. And he was slow, fat, and stupid." He insults. I grab him by the shirt and throw him against the brick wall, and I shout "Don't you dare say a word against my brother!!! You will not live to regret it if you do it again. I was trained to kill, and my dad was trained to kill. We were trained to kill arrogant people like you." The other players around us back off a bit. "What do to guys want from me?" I ask in a huff. "We want you to be less awkward with us." Parker speaks up. He always was the most direct one out of the whole team. "What do you mean by that?" I ask him. "Talk to us once in a blue moon." Tim says. "Yeah, come and sit with us once in a while." Brandon finishes. I think about it for a moment. "I will if you invite me back there with you guys. If you forget to invite me back I will sit up front with Coach again." I tell them. "Deal." Patrick says. I look at Patrick, more commonly known as Pat, and I say "Sorry about the whole throwing you against the wall thing. And threatening you. But you should have just left my family out of it." I say to him. He nods at me and says "Yeah, I didn't mean any of it anyway. I just wondered why you were so quiet." He and the rest of the team walks away and I think about what Pat said. I am a quiet person, but they would never believe me if I told them the truth. Besides, this is my eighth year in choir, and that is the only way I show emotion. My music is my emotion, and the songs are me. But when I hunt, I feel like this is what I should be doing, I love it. Captain is always with me, he never leaves my side no matter what. Even during the games with all those new people there, he never strays from my side.

That night I return to the school with Captain for an away game. We board the bus at 5:30 and then we're off to Riccori. Nick, Ben, Parker, and Brandon are in front of Captain and I; Pat, Tim, Tom, and Dylan are behind me. "Keep going." Pat says and he blocks the seat I was about to take. They block every seat from me until we are all the way in the back. I sit in the first seat that they let me into and Pat sits next to me. "So, what are you good at?" He asks. Captain jumps into my lap and I scratch him behind the ear. "Taking care of Captain here for one. Um, I don't really do much. I hunt and I've been in choir for eight years, and I fix cars." I say. He nods. "Eight years in choir, you any good?" He asks me. "I guess, since I made Concert choir in freshman year, and I was in the honors recital for three years in a row." I smile. Captain licks my hand and I cross my eyes at him. He gives a little yip and I laugh a little. Pat pets Captain and my little puppy starts to drool all over his hand. Pat pulls his hand away and looks like he's gunna hurl. I pull a napkin out of my black backpack that also contains a sawed-off shotgun and my books. I hand him the napkin and he thanks me for it. After whipping the slobber off his hand he starts to try and massage his own back, it doesn't seem to be working very well for him. "Man, my back is so sore from the weight room session in gym class today." He complains. Being a Hunter I don't get tired in just one gym class weight session, but before I was one, I was one of the strongest girls even then. "I could fix that you know." I say. I was 12 when my church group brought in a pro masseuse to teach us how to give massages. Pat gives me a weird look and I make him turn around so his back is facing me. I put my hands on his shoulders and I start to apply some pressure. I move my hands slightly down his back in a circling motion, applying a little more pressure. After a minute of this he starts to grunt little noises, he must be enjoying this. "Get a room." Tom says. "Hey, I'm next." Parker calls the next massage. They all start calling the order of massages, it seems as though I have found what will keep me with the team this year. When I finish with Pat I jump over the seat to the same one as Parker and I start on him. I go through Pat, Parker, Nick, and Ben before we arrive at Riccori.

We played well, just not well enough, we got creamed. "You know the people who called massages after the game were the smart ones." I mumble to myself. Captain was a huge hit at half time, he's as such show dog. We got out a kiddie hoop and he made baskets with a squeak toy basketball. Then the kids were allowed to come up and pet the puppy, everyone loved him. On the way home I get the massages going, but now we have the Junior Varsity and the Sophomore teams on the bus as well as the Varsity team. I go in this order: Dylan, Tom, Brandon, Tim. Then the JV people are piping up that they want massages, because all of the guys that I have those massages to made those little pleasured grunts. Talk about weirdos. 


	4. The Boys are Back

[Basketball](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1544115307475) tonight, and it doesn't look good for us, we're up against the #1 team in the bracket. We have been getting better, but the Melrose team was still better than we are, a lot better. We lost by like 20 points, they are so in for it tomorrow at practice. They're gonna be running drills until they turn blue. I look out my window with Captain in my lap, and simmer in my anger. I see a black car along side us. Wait a minute, I know those tail lights! "The boys." I whisper to myself. They don't come to town very often, but when they do its something serious. "Shit!" I curse louder than I meant to. "What is it?" Mr. Myers, my former geometry teacher, inquires. "I just realized that we are all in big, big trouble." I mutter. He just shrugs and leans back in his seat, but I am completely on edge now. I'm gonna need a drink tonight. The rest of the bus ride is tense especially for me and Captain, because he senses my anxiety.

When we arrive at the school I see Sam and Dean waiting for the bus doors to open. As soon as they do Dean yells "I need everyone sitting down and listening up NOW!!!" Everyone except me sits down and shuts up. "Time left?" I ask. "Maybe two minutes if we're lucky." Sam says. "Great, at least this is what I was trained for." I mumble to them. "Alright listen up!! We have approximately one minute to get everyone from here into the pool area. You will listen to me or die." I say and I pull the sawed-off out of my backpack. Myers' jaw drops, he must not have expected that from someone like me. "You will grab your bags now and then follow Dean and Sam. You will do that or you will die, and it will not be one of us three that kills you. It will be what is waiting for us." I end my speech and then I turn to the boys. "Sam, take Coach's key card and get the door open, then you and I will hold the doors. Dean, you'll lead the boys into the school, down the first stairwell right inside, you will go to the right and than down the first hall you see on the right. Then you will go to the second opening on the right, you want the door on the left, shoot the handle. Once you get into there I will be able to get us to the safe house." They nod and I take Coach's key card from him. "Ready . . . GO!!!" I shout. Sam, Dean, and I are the first three off the bus and as soon as Sam swipes the key I am in the building holding the door open for the others. The team swarms the doors and it takes a lot longer for them to get in than I had hoped. I just barely close the door behind us all as the demons start appearing. Coach Angell is going rather slowly, too slow, we'll never make it at this pace. "Sam!" I call and I point to Angell. Sam nods and he picks up Coach and slings him over his shoulder. As soon as I see that Dean has gotten everyone into the pool area I breath with relief. I have rigged this part of the school with all kinds of demon traps and seals. "Dean." I shout as I throw him my sawed-off, he catches it an I ram a loose wall tile with my elbow. A pistol and a microphone pop out of the wall. I then shoot a floor tile and a keyboard springs from the floor. "Voice authorization: Agent Zaylen the Mutt, password: Peekaboo." I say into the microphone. I start typing on the keyboard, all numbers : 38572957. My code is in and a stiff plastic tube raises from out of the pool. "Leave your bags in a pile right here, Dean put your weapons bag on top." They do as I say. "Now one by one we all have to get in the tube, there is an air current that will suck you into the tube once you are under it. One at a time, now move people." I order them. They line up, Sam, Dean, and I being the last ones. One by one they all disappear into the tube. Finally when it is our turn I see the black smoke coming in through the vents. "Go!" I shout. I hit a large green button and the large piece of the floor with all the bags on it is brought below, and replaced with a new identical piece of floor. Sam and Dean are gone and I just barely hit the yellow button in time. The smoke swarms me trying to get in my body, to possess it, but they can't. I grab the little puppy Captain and run for the tube before it retracts. I make it just as it starts to pull back into the floor of the pool. I see the keyboard is pulled back into the deck floor, and the wall tile is already replaced. I never thought I would have to bring this many people into a safe house. Now they have to know about the supernatural, now they have to know what is really out there. And now they all have to know about who I really am. 


	5. Telling the Truth

As soon as I leave the tube I get drenched. Holy water. I get Captain's head above the water as fast as possible, he is only a puppy after all. He starts to paddle towards shore and I follow him. Captain and I are the last to make it to shore, all the others are standing there dripping wet, angry, scared, and about to pass out from shock. I unlock the tall double oak doors with pentagrams carved into them. The doors are tall enough for even Tim and Ben to get under without fear of hitting their heads, and their both 6'7". I lead them down a long hallway to a main sitting room, and I tell them to sit. The Winchesters stand next to me, Dean right behind on my right side of me with his arm around my waist, and Sam on my left with his arm on my shoulder. "Listen up, I know that this is a lot to take in all in one day, but you need to listen to us." I look at Sam and Dean. "We are Hunters, and we don't hunt just anything. We hunt demons." I say to them all. Some of them seem to be believing me, but others don't look like their buying it. "Out there is a shit load of demons, and they all want to kill you. All of you, because of us three. But it's not only you that they're after, it's all of the human race." I say. "This time it is specifically Armageddon." Sam says. I look at him and I almost fall onto Dean, but he catches me. "Armageddon?" I ask as my stomach falls to my feet. I get a look of pure horror and fear, but I cover it up as fast as I can. "Okay, that part was news to me, but that doesn't make this situation any less serious, quite the opposite. So you really need to listen to us." I stumble over my word. I push a small brick on the wall and a bowl of rings comes out. All of the rings are the same, a pentagram with an anti possession spell carved into the metal. I pass the bowl to the front row of guys and they each take one. "These will protect you from the demons, or at least from demon possession." They all take them now gladly. "Dean, you and I need to get the baby. Mine is already here, but yours seems to be in the midst of the mayhem. " I turn to Dean. He nods and I pick up an iron pipe, the team looks at each other. "Whilst your here please enjoy our facilities: garage, bedrooms, weight room, kitchen, track, armory, weapons ranges, and iron plated panic room. Unless Sam lets you in, you are all to stay out of the armory. I'll be making something to eat when we get back." I say over my shoulder. "Lets go Dean."  
  
Dean follows me into the kitchen and I kick out the back of one of the cabinets and reveal a hidden passage. I slide through on my back, and I help Dean through. "I know, broad shoulders suck." I says as soon as I get him through. I put the back of the cabinet where it goes. "Come on Dean, we should be coming up right in the middle of the parking lot." I climb a ladder in front of me, and I look back. "You ready?" I ask him. He says "Why do people always ask if they are ready, when they are about to do something massively stupid?" He asks me back. "Tradition." I answer and I open the manhole cover. I step out into the night air with Dean right behind me. I signal him to go ahead, he walks a few silent paces in front of me and he signals me to keep going. I sprint forward and make it to the car, I look back at Dean and I see black smoke swarming around him. I start the car and I drive as fast as I can to the garage site. I turn the car off and push the button on my remote. A piece of the parking lot disappears into the ground, being replaced by another one. I run to Dean and yell "Duck Dean!!!" I swing my iron pipe as hard as I can through the black smoke. It disperses for a while, and Dean shoots someone, black smoke exits the person's body. Whoever it was, they were a woman, about 47 years old, brunette, and around 5'11". I pull Dean back down the manhole and we close the cover. On the manhole cover is a demon trap, so nothing will be getting in this way. I pull out the back of the cabinet cover to let Dean and I back into the house, and we climbs through. "Damn, I had hoped that we wouldn't have had to kill anyone tonight." I say as I replace the cabinet back. I go back into the living room, and I see everyone sitting there, talking quietly. "Good, your all still in here. I know none of you will get any real sleep tonight, but we have enough bedrooms here so that if everyone, except the coaches and hunters, pair up everyone will have a bed to themselves. Each bedroom has two beds, a mirror, a bathroom, and a dresser. So pair up with someone who doesn't bother you, we may be here a while." I announce. I walk back into the kitchen and I get to work on the biggest bucket of soup I have ever made. I bring out platters into the dinning room, I set a place for each person and I call them to eat. They come into the dinning room and sit next to their new roommate. The coaches sit at the end of the table Sam, Dean, and I are at. I sit at the head of the table, and Captain is at my feet.   
  
Dinner is quiet, Sam and Dean tell me about what they have done since Armageddon started. "I'll go get beer if you want, I saw some in the cabinet." Sam says. Dean nods, so do two of the coaches. "Sammy, grab me a shot glass and my whiskey while your in there." I say. He nods and goes for the drinks. The basketball team looks over at me and I hear one of them say "Whiskey? Is she even legal?" I shake my head at them. They still know so little, but I'm going to need to check on my baby after dinner. Dean will probably want to check up on his as well. I look around the table and all I see is two soldiers and a bunch of frightened boys. This won't end well, because either we stay trapped like rats in here, or we make a run for it and loose some people. Or more likely, a lot of people. Sam and Dean each glance at me, and I know that they know that exact same thing.   
  
When I see that some of the boys have finished I start to clear the dishes. I take them to the kitchen, I look over my shoulder "Sammy, could you help me?" I ask. "Oh yeah, I needed to talk to you in private anyway." He says and takes more dishes in with us, his face turning slightly red as he follows me. We enter the kitchen and the first thing Sam says is "It was me. I started Armageddon, and I unleashed Lucifer." I put the dishes in the sink and I turn to him. "You?" I breathe. He just nods and I turn back to the sink, I turn on the hot water and then I turn back to Sam. "Well, good job on your part!" I say sarcastically. He looks at his feet and I glare at him for a moment. "But there isn't anything to do, but own up to it and work to fix it." I tell him. He nods and he starts drying the dishes that I wash. This goes on in silence for a while and then Dean comes in with another armful of dishes. I point to the counter and he puts them down there. Sam leaves and comes back with another arm load of dishes. "Center bedroom on the left hand side Sam, you look just plain tired." I call and he thanks me. Dean is standing behind me, leaning in the table in a very Dean way. "Either you can admire my ass, or you can help me wash dishes." I say over my shoulder. He comes over to me and starts to dry "You don't have a dishwasher?" He asks. "No, I have two working hands and a heartbeat." I reply. He nods and when we finish he picks me up and puts me on top of the counter. I sit on it and I lay my head on Dean's chest. He wraps his arms around me and he rocks me from side to side. "Where did we go wrong Dean?" I ask. "Everywhere." He replies. We sit there for a while, him standing between my legs, my head laying on his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head. We sit like that in silence. I'm guessing the same memories are running through his head, I know I'm thinking about the last time the boys were in town. Dean and I get together every time they end up in Sartell. It's a horrid cycle that seems to have no end. Last time we ended up sleeping together. That was a surprise for both of us, seeing as we were both very drunk after a hunt that ended in the deaths of four civilians. But I don't regret it, and I'm sensing that he doesn't either. I look up at him and he leans down, his lips touch mine and his hands travel down my sides. We break apart when we hear someone stumble over something behind us. I look over Dean's shoulder and I see one of the Sophomores standing there. "It's only Tanner." I whisper to Dean. Tanner scurries out of the room like he had walked in on a murder. Dean makes a throaty growl and he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He proceeds to walk out of the kitchen holding me like a sack of potatoes over one shoulder. "Where are we going Dean?" I ask as I see people watching us. "Where do you think, to check on our babies of course. Time for a tune up." He laughs at me. "Oh that makes sense, but is there a reason that I am being a sack of onions?" I ask. "Not really." He replies, but doesn't put me down.   
  
We enter the garage and I hear Dean sigh. "What is it?" I ask. He walks forward and sets me on the hood of his car. "Nothing, I have a beautiful car and a beautiful woman in the same room. How could life get any better?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows "I can think of a way." I tease as I pull him down. I brush his lips with mine and sparks fly. Dean pulls away for a moment and I say "We were here to tune up the cars right?" He nods and then a look enters his eyes, an angry, murderous look. I glance over my shoulder and I see two of the players in the seats of the black impala. I hold Dean where he is and I yell at the two in the car to run, Hunter and Jake. They scramble away, I think they may need to change their pants after that look Dean gave them.


	6. The Cycle

I laugh uncontrollably when the doors slam behind the two frightened sophomores. Dean turns to glare at me and I can't help but laugh at him even more. "I'm sorry (laugh) I just can't (laugh) take (laugh) you seriously when you look at people like that." I finally stop laughing. I slide off the hood of his impala and pop the hood of my Charger open. I reach in and I grab a wrench off my tool bench. "I've been hearing this bolt rattle for a while, but I just haven't fixed it." I say as I tighten the bolt back into place. I walk over to Dean and I pop the hood of the impala. "That was hot." Dean mumbles. I hear him and I smile as I look at the engine. "There is a loose belt, but my hands are to big to get to it." He reaches into the engine and I see exactly what he's talking about. I slip my slender hands down to where the belt is sliding from its track. I wrench on the belt until it fits back on its track. "Anything else? I could change your oil for you." I say with a slight smile. "There is a lot of sexual innuendo going on here isn't there?" Dean narrows his eyes slightly at me. "Yup." I nod and I grab a towel from the toolbox and I walk out of the garage with Dean close behind me.   
  
"Before long you'll need a new belt Dean, that one is falling apart." I say as the door closes behind me. "I know, but I probably won't get a chance to do that until Sam and I are done here." I look down at my feet, I knew that they would have to leave, but I had hoped that they wouldn't anyway. "Catch." I say and I throw the greasy towel at him. He catches it and wipes his hands in the towel before setting it on the table. Everyone is still in here whispering amongst themselves and most of them look like they are about to drop off into sleep any second. I stand in front of them all and I say "Now if you will grab your partner and follow me in a double file line I will lead you to your rooms. The first door on the right hand side is mine, the center door on the left hand side is Sam's, and the last one on the right hand side is Dean's. Two players to a room, or one coach." I say as I lead them down a hall full of doors. I bow to them "Scream if you need anything." I cackle and I enter my room. I lay on the bed for a moment and then I change into me [pjs](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1544117832725). I come out of my room for a moment to see if everyone got situated. It seems that no one processed my instructions. "Okay ladies, here is how this works. Grab your partner, choose a door, open it, and settle in for the night. The only doors you cannot choose are the end ones on the right hand side, and the center door on the left hand side. Any questions?" Kyle raises his hand, I point to him. "How do we know everything you're telling us is true?" He asks, and most of the others nod. "There isn't any way I can prove it to you all, unless we all go outside. But I will not allow you to do that. Someone will die, or many will die." I scowl solemnly. Kyle nods and chooses a door, he knocks. "This one open?" He asks through he door. Hearing no sound from within he opens the door. He and his partner, Daniel, enter the room and settle in for the night. All the others follow Kyle's example, one pair tries to enter Sam's room, but I get there in time. "Wrong one boys." I laugh. As soon as everyone is settled I head to the kitchen for a drink. I grab a glass and I look at my whiskey bottle for a moment, I decide against it. I fill my glass with water and I head back to my room.   
  
I wake up at 1:27 to the shot of a gun. By the sound of it, it was a shotgun. I leap from my bed and I grab the rifle from my side table, and my old fillet knife. I run out of my room and into the one with the smell of a firearm discharge. I fling the doors open and I see Parker holding a shotgun, pointing it towards thin air. Dylan is backed up against the wall. "What happened Parker?" I ask. Dean comes skidding to a halt right behind me. "It was a girl, a little girl. She- she had a knife. She was pale and I shot her, she disappeared in a cloud of embers." He stammers. Now Sam and Mr. Myers are behind me as well. "Alright, we're going to make a salt ring around your beds, she can't cross a salt line. Then you may be able to get some sleep. But I need a little more detail on the little girl. What did she look like?" I ask. "She was short, red hair, her eyes were dark." He recalls. "Did she say anything?" I ask. He nods, but doesn't say anything. I look over at Dylan and he says "She said 'Mommy won't wake up, now daddy won't either.'" Sam, Dean, and I look at each other. "I want data Sam, by morning. Dean, I want you patrolling the lower half of the hall, I'll take the upper half. Matt, you should get back to your room." I snarl as I make a large salt ring around the beds. I close the door behind me and I turn to Dean, "I have silver bullets filled with salt in the armory, you may want some." He nods and runs to the armory. I look at Matt, more commonly known as Mr. Myers, and he tilts his head to one side. "What happened to the Zaylen I knew in class?" I look at my feet for a moment, then I look back up. "She was a mask." I scoff. "No, she was innocent." Matt argues. "Innocence is just a mask to hide the horrors within me. She was a child when she had to kill her own family. The demons infested my home and they invaded the bodies of my family. That was enough. All I had left was Captain. I am different, and the Zaylen you knew is dead." I grimace darkly and I walk down the hall. He follows me and we walk in silence. "You seen the cars yet?" I ask. He shakes his head and I lead him to the garage. I turn the lights on and he practically starts drooling. I smile and say "Yeah, the Charger is my baby. The impala is Dean's." he looks at the cars and says "So it's you who is driving the best car on campus." I nod, I'm proud of my car, she never has a speck of dust on her. I turn out of the garage and Matt follows me out again, turning off the lights as he exits. "You should get some sleep if you can. Tomorrow I'm going to see what's out there. I may not come back, I need you and the other coaches to be examples to the boys, I need you to follow Sam and Dean's orders." He nods and turns aside to his room. I stand at my post with a shotgun and my pistol at the ready. All is silent the rest of the night, so Dean and I stayed up all night for no reason.   
  
When the morning comes I make breakfast for the team and I sit at the head of the table again. I sit with my head in my hand and I can feel the need for sleep creeping over my shoulder. Dean sits on my right side, and Sam on my left, they talk about the Colt and how it might be able to kill Lucifer. "Wait guys, so you think that the Colt will be able to kill Lucifer. Did you stop and remember that Lucifer is an angel?" I ask drowsily. "Yeah, we did, but Cas thinks that it might work." Sam says. I nod and go back to leaning on my hand. Dean looks at me and says "Okay, you are not going out there on no sleep, and neither am I. Sam you aren't going in the first place so don't even suggest it." Sam makes a grumpy face and sits back.   
  
I get up to go to bed and Dean throws me over his shoulder again. "I'm not in the mood to be a sack of potatoes today." I mumble to Dean. He doesn't take any notice and he carries me to my room. He lays me on the bed and then lays himself down next to me. "Dean,this isn't your room." I state. "Do you want me to leave?" He asks. "No." I say without thinking. I still haven't changed out of my pjs, so I'm wearing short shorts and Dean is laying next to me in a bed. This may or may not end well. A bunch of hair falls in my face and he moves it so I can see. He looks away "What?" I ask. "It's just . . . all these people depending on us. I don't want to be the reason they all die." I scoot closer to him and I breathe "I know, if we make a run for it then most of them will die, if we stay we'll eventually starve. I want to be able to say everything will be okay, but I can't." He wraps his arms around my waist, holding me to him. He inhales my hair and exhales deeply. I know what he is thinking about. The last time we were like this. I roll over onto my front and I put a pillow under my head. "Hey!" He exclaims as I break his grip on me. He rolls on top of me and squishes the breath out of me. "Get off Dean." I cough. He laughs and rolls off of me and pulls me with him. I turn so that I'm laying my chin on his chest and he smiles at me slightly. "One hour." He says. I shake my head. "Not a good idea." I warn. "No, best idea ever." He retorts. I wrinkle my nose at him and he pulls me so that our eyes are level. I let my body touch his and that is where I personally lost control. He kisses me, I kiss back. He sits up with me in his lap and he pulls his shirt over his head. I start to tug at my long sleeves and he pulls my shirt up and over my head. I break off and I say "Which one of us gave the whole 'last night on earth' speech?" He smiles "Both of us." "Well then, I guess it's okay." I mumble as he presses his lips to mine again. He lays me on my back and my legs straddling him. He unbuckles my bra and throws it aside. His hands travel up and down my sides, sending shivers through my spine. A small moan escapes my lips and I feel him smile as he kisses down my neck. My fingers find their way to his belt and his hands hold my hips to him. I get his belt off and he takes off his pants as I remove mine. I lean forward on him, making him lay on his back on the bed. His hands grip the backs of my legs and he grunts with pleasure. His hands wander to my hips and he pulls at the ties on my underwear. He slips both of our underwear off at the same time and he rolls us so that I am on bottom. "One hour?" I breathe heavily. "And a half." He groans back. He holds my hands above my head and I grab onto the bed posts. He doesn't waste any more time getting down to business.


	7. What's Out There

Sam P.O.V.  
I walk to the door to Zaylen's room and I knock. No answer, so I open the door. I walk in and close the door behind me. "Okay . . ." I whisper as I approach the bed. I see her and Dean curled up together under a thin sheet. I look around the room and I see their cloths scattered across the floor. I look back at them and I sigh, I just hope Dean doesn't hurt her. Zaylen starts to shiver and Dean's arms tighten around her. I go and get a blanket out of the closet and I lay it over them. A smile spreads over Zaylen's face and she snuggles closer to Dean. His mouth turns up in a smile as well. At least their happy I guess, but I should let them sleep a little longer. I turn and leave them to sleep in peace, it may be the last time they can. I exit the room and close the door behind me again. "What did they say?" Matt asks. "Nothing, I think we should let them sleep a little longer, they did both stay up all night to make sure that we were all safe. I mean, even I fell asleep in my research." I admit. He nods and walks through a door. I walk through the door that leads to the weapons ranges. I pick up one of the many weapons in there and I shoot. I start with a 22 rifle and I move on through her weapons. I look over into a corner and I see something I've always wanted to shoot. I walk over and I pick up a Thompson submachine gun, a classic, drum fed instead of the more modern stick cartridge. I aim down range and I fire, though I am none to accurate with it. I place the piece of art back where I found it and I turn to leave, I see some of the Sartell basketball boys standing there. They come into the range and they look at the assortment of weapons. "Wow, she really was serious about this whole deal wasn't she?" Says the one named Brandon. I nod and I reply "So are my brother and I. We hunt things, the monsters your parents tell you aren't in the closet. And with that job, you get used to a lot of different weapons. Zaylen has a whole arsenal to herself and she knows how to use all of these weapons. She's really good with most, if not all of them." I tell them, and I meant it, every word. Zaylen was the one who taught Dean and I how to throw knives so accurately. And speak of the devil, Zaylen and Dean come around the corner into the room. "Hey." I call as they enter the room. "Oh hey Sam." Zaylen smiles cheerily. She walks over to the Thompson and picks it up. She strokes the barrel and throws it over her shoulder. The six basketball boys look at her in amazement. Tim, Brandon, the other Sam, Kyle, Tom, and Seth stand there waiting for a demonstration. One of the coaches, Mike Seiben, comes in behind Dean. Zaylen points her weapon down range and fires. There isn't a single bullet off the bullseye, my jaw, and the jaws of many others drop. "What next?" She asks.   
  
  
Zaylen P.O.V.   
  
I pick up a pair of throwing knives and I whip them at a target. They hit smack in the center of the dummy. "Zay, we all know that you aren't someone that we want to meet in a dark ally, now lets go burn this chick's corpse so Parker and Dylan can get some sleep. Sammy, you get the research done?" Dean says. Sam nods and hands over a small stack of paper. I look over Dean's shoulder at the papers. "Shannon Parkington, age 7. She lived with her parents. And her dad was fond of raping her." Sam shudders. I sneer for a moment and I look away from the paper, as if it would erase the information from my mind. "So daddy was a rape happy douche." Dean scowls. Sam nods and continues "Yeah well, one day when daddy came home from his job building this school, he and his wife had a fight. Shannon didn't know that her mother was already very sick when her father started yelling at her in a drunken rage. The husband cracked his wife over the head with a beer bottle, she crawled into her bed and later that night died there from cerebral swelling. That night the little girl tried to wake her mother and she wouldn't wake. Being a tormented little child she goes for the butcher knife. She sees daddy sleeping on the couch and stabbed him. She tried to run, but tripped and fell in the glass from the beer bottle and she bled out." I shiver at the end and I relive that night two years ago, briefly. I go back and grab my Thompson and I look at Dean, ready to go. "I need two other people who can shoot. Sammy, your with me, can anyone else handle a weapon?" Dean asks. Tim raises his hand shakily and I give a sad half smile, if he dies it will be my fault. "Alright, keep close and shoot at anything with black eyes." Dean orders. I lead the four of us the the back door, through the cabinet back, after we get Tim set up with a weapon or two. I've suited up by the time they make it to the kitchen. "Tim, you have to cover me, are you wearing the ring I gave you?" I ask. He nods and looks rather pale, I'm guessing he hasn't ever killed someone before. I kick off the man hole cover and we jump into the parking lot. Immediately we are sieged by demons. They come at us in their human meat suits. I pull the trigger on my third grade teacher, Mrs. Michaels. I watch as the boys crawl out of the drain and we sprint over to the woods behind the school. We see three small wooden crosses in the dirt. "Here." I shout and I unhook the shovel from my belt. I start to dig and so does Dean. Sam and Tim are standing on the ground above us when a hand reaches up from one of the graves. Sam shoots it, but the hand keeps coming. Dean and I finally reach the coffin of the little girl and we open it. Her bones lie in it, undisturbed for so long. I dump the rock salt on her and Dean pours on the lighter fluid. I light my dad's old Zippo lighter and I start to throw it in when I get thrown back like a rag doll. The lighter falls in the dirt and goes out. The hand that was coming up out of the dirt is now a whole upper torso and I yell "Shoot him!!" Tim pulls the trigger and misses. He cocks the weapon again and shoots the man in the shoulder. It slows him down, but doesn't kill him. I feel my consciousness start slipping away, I must have hit my head on a tree. I pull the trigger of my Thompson and I hit the zombie in the face. He stops and lays where he is. Dean lights my lighter and throws it into the grave of the little girl and he uses his to light the corpse of the zombie. "You were really serious about this stuff, there really are things out there to get us." Tim whispers. We nod and head back to the drain and we see that left the cover open. Demons and some other things are kept out by the various protection seals and such, but other things aren't. We sprint back to the drain and drop into the shelter. I replace the cover and I climb back down the iron ladder. We hear a shuffling noise in the shadows. "Back to back." Dean orders. We slam into each others backs and wait for something to attack us.


	8. We are so Screwed

We stand back to back waiting for whatever it is to attack us. Unfortunately for Tim, he's the tallest and most likely to be attacked. I listen carefully, not wanting to disturb the air. A scuffling noise sprints away from me and I shoot after it. I miss and it gets up the stairs, and punches the cabinet back out. I hurl myself after it and the others follow me. "Shit!" I shout. Whatever that thing was, it's in the barracks. I clamber up the stairs and through the hole in the cabinet and into the shelter. I launch myself into the living room, Thompson brandished. Some of the sophomores stare at me incredulously, I must look crazy. I feel the other three reach me, and stop. "I'm thinking Shape Shifter." Dean whispers. "Exactly my thought. So now we have to find the husk of an unfortunate basketball player. The question is, who?" I murmur. I look at Sam and Dean, they stare back gravely. "Okay Tim listen carefully, in this shelter there is something called a Shape-Shifter. It kills and then takes form of what it killed. Now there is one in here, we need to find it and who it killed, because by now it's already taken a shape. If you notice anyone acting weird or not like themselves, come find one of us. Do not tell anyone that something got in, you could spread panic or be telling the thing that we know its here unknowingly." I tell him urgently. He nods and we all walk back to the firing range to put away our weapons. The other Sam, Kyle, Tom, and Pat are all standing in there, waiting for us. They all exhale when Tim walks into the room, he's pale, but he'll live. I hope. "I thought I heard gun shot." Sam says. "You did. A zombie, a spirit, and a demon. Surprisingly small amount of action." I frown. If the demons are actually here for me, they won't wait forever.

Sam, Dean, and I gather the coaches thinking that it would help to have a few more pairs of eyes on the scene. They express concern and agree to help us seek out the Shape-Shifter. I walk into my room and I sit on the unmade bed. A Shape-Shifter, this won't end well. I open up my laptop and I look up extra lore on the creature, I want it dead as fast as possible. I close my eyes for a second and I see the body of my teacher falling to the ground. There's a special place in hell for people like me, people who kill at will, people who plan the deaths of countless beings. A knock comes at the door and it creaks open. "You okay?" Dean asks. I open my eyes and I shake my head "No. I feel really disappointed in myself. I mean, I let the thing in and now my boys are in danger. I just wish I could save them all." I murmur as he sits next to me. I lean on his shoulder and silent tears fall from my eyes. "Dean, how many of these high schoolers have I doomed?" I ask. He doesn't answer for a moment. "Zay, we doom everyone that comes into our lives. That's why Hunters try to stay away from the civilized world. We . . . we bring death and destruction wherever we go." He sighs into my hair. My frown deepens and his arms wrap around me. We just sit in the silence for a long time. Another knock comes at the door and it opens again. "Oh, sorry. I can come back later." Daniel says. We sit up and I shake my head. "No, it's alright, what is it?" I ask. "I wanted to thank you for keeping us safe. That and I've noticed something. Hunter has been acting really weird lately, maybe you could set him right." He almost whispers. I nod and Dean stands up, I follow his lead and he asks "Which room does Hunter sleep in?" Daniel shows us which one and we go in, armed. We search the room and find nothing. "I don't know Dea-" I cut off mid sentence. A drop of blood is on his shoulder. I wipe it off as he turns to face me. We both look up and we see a pile of skin, blood, and organs stuck to the ceiling. "We know who it is." Dean whispers. "Or was, they kill and change fast. If we see Hunter we'll kill him, if not we need a new suspect." I reply.

That afternoon at lunch we don't see Hunter, so the Shape-Shifter must have killed again. I look at Sam and Dean, trying to not seem alarmed. They glance back at me and I see the same look on their faces. We need to find the gooy husk of another unfortunate young man. I excuse myself from the table and I take my dishes to the kitchen. I need to think. I need somewhere quiet. I turn on the water in the sink and I wash my dishes. I stand alone in the kitchen for a long while. I contemplate what to do about this huge problem. I walk across the room and I grab the bottle of whiskey out of a cupboard and a shot glass to go with it. I walk back out of the kitchen and back to my room. I don't actually end up using the shot glass, but I drain the bottle. I start to feel the alcohol in my system after a while, it feels good, numbing. I see someone walk in, I don't know who it is, but it's someone. "Zaylen, did you drink the whole bottle again?" Sam asks. I sit on my bed and shake my head. "It was only a half bottle to begin with." I mumble. He sighs and sits next to me. We just sit there for a while. Then he gets up and leaves the room without a word. He didn't need to say anything though, I know that he's disappointed in me. I know drinking is a bad habit, and it kills my liver, but I don't really care. It numbs the pain of life. Dean walks in and he sits next to me again. "No more whiskey for you. You are 18 and it is not your time to ruin your life because of alcohol. When you are 21 I'll let you, but not now." He whispers in my ear. "I know I'm a screw up, that's why I had to kill my family. I know it's bad, but it keeps me numb to the guilt and the pain." I cry a little. "Alcohol is a way to mask the pain . . . but it's only a mask." Dean frowns almost silently. "And some masks kill." I sit silently. I don't know how to respond to that, especially with my ever fogging brain. I lay down in the bed and Dean rises to go away. "Don't leave." I mutter as I submit to the alcohol induced sleep.


	9. One Shifter Down

I wake up the next morning with an earsplitting headache. I get up and go to the bathroom and I turn on the cold water. I hop in the shower and it wakes me up. I need some oxygen. I get out of the shower, dress, and walk back into my room. I see Dean lying in my bed, his boots on the floor and a shotgun under his arm. I smile and I walk out of my room. I walk into the kitchen to get a snack when I look at the clock. "What! 2:30!" I sprint out into the living room and I skid to a stop when I see almost everyone there. There are some missing though. Where are Grant, Tyler, the other Grant, Jake, and Daniel? 5 gone already, I'm a failure. Some of the guys look up at me and I stalk back down the hall to wake up Dean. I take the shotgun from him and I pull on his foot. He snaps awake and reaches for where I took the gun from. He looks at me and frowns. "Give that back." He orders. "Yes sir." I reply. He puts his boots back on and he takes the weapon from me. "What's the matter Dean, don't trust me with one of these?" I tease. "No, I don't trust someone as hung over as you are with one of these." He smiles fakely. I scowl at him and walk back out into the living room. I find Sam and I pull him into my room, he doesn't seem to notice how urgent I am. "Sam, have you noticed our dwindling numbers?" I ask. He nods. "We're down like 10 people." He sighs. "10?" I breathe. He nods again. "We need to kill this thing fast. Before all the boys become goo salad." I push past him and I go for the armory. I grab silver bullets and knives. I pull out my phone and I discretely looked at all of them through the camera. Finally I pinpoint the creature, and it's inside Pat. A single tear falls from my eye and I pull the trigger on him. The Shifter didn't even know it happened until it was already dead. Sam and Dean come running in. "We don't have to worry about the Shape-Shifter anymore." I growl with tears falling freely. Pat's body lays motionless on the floor. I pick him up and I bring the body into the panic room. I dunk him in lighter fluid and rock salt. I light his body aflame, making sure that the Shifter is really dead. Dean comes and looks down at me. "You were right. The Shifter is dead, you okay?" He asks. I shake my head. "No whiskey." Dean orders. "I finished the last bottle last night." I sigh. I walk out and I sit in my large arm chair to think. "We can't keep sitting here, we have to make a run for it." I sneer. Dean shakes his head "No, if we do that all these guys are going to die. We should call Cas." I shrug. "Fine." I don't really care anymore. This is worse than that time I had to kill half a class of Kindergartners. "Cas, zap your ass down here, we need you!" Dean yells at the ceiling. "You called?" Castiel says in his monotone voice. "Hey Cas." I mutter. "Hello Zaylen Browning." He greets me in his very Castiel way. "Cas do you have any suggestions for our situation?" Dean asks. Sam walks in the room and sits on the arm of my chair. "I don't know what to do. Either you run and all these boys die, or you stay here and most of them die." He says. "Great, well some is better than none." I frown. "So stay in the rat trap." Sam mutters. I nod and I get up from my chair. "Someone has to tell the guys, and it would be best coming from me." I mumble. I move for the door and I sense that everyone else moved with me. I enter the living room and everyone seems to be regretting their last basketball game. "Good news is we got word from Cas here, and he's an angel of The Lord. Bad news is, he says that it would benefit you all to stay here while the war wages upstairs." I announce. A chorus of groans erupts, I raise an eyebrow and the groans quickly recede. "Better, now, judging by the date, my superior officers should be sending out a search party for us within the next day or two. Which means we may be getting out of here faster." I foretell. Some look up hopefully, others look like they think it's too good to be true. I hear something crash in the kitchen, I hit one of the weapons compartments and I take a shotgun out of the wall. Sam and Dean are armed as well. We approach the door cautiously, I kick it in and something hits me in the face. I see the thing run into the living room, I reach for my gun, and then I black out.


	10. Ow

"Is she okay?" I hear one of the boys ask. "Ow." I mumble. I open my eyes and I look around. I'm laying in my bed and Dean is sitting next to me. Captain jumps on me and I feel a sharp pain tab through my body. "Good boy." I gasp in pain. Sam has a bucket of water and the rest of the team is gathered around my bed. "Body count?" I ask. "16." Dean groans shakily. "And on the other side?" I wonder aloud. "5." Sam answers. I do some quick math. "So there are nine of them left?" I ask. Dean nods solemnly. I try to sit up, but Sam pushes me back down gently. "Don't try to move, you took a pretty good hit to the head. You also broke a rib or two on the floor. Lucky for us you have so many demon seals around here, otherwise I doubt any of us would have survived this." He continues. "My question is, how did they get past the seal on the manhole cover?" I ask rhetorically. "Beats me, maybe they had help from a vamp or something. I mean, it is the freaking Apocalypse. All sorts of evil crap was unleashed." Dean reasons. "Yeah." I hiss as I sit up anyway. "Ow again." I mutter. I stand up and immediately fall back down. Sam pulls me back up. "We need to train these guys in now. We don't know when the next assault will be, and there will be another one." I moan. Dean takes me from Sam and I look at who we have left. Matt, Kyle, the other Sam, Tim, Tom, Brandon, Parker, Tyler, and Seth. Great, one adult and a bunch of kids. "Okay listen up ladies, we're going to the firing range to train you all. Dean please tell me the way is clear." I look at him. He shrugs. I throw my arm around his shoulder and his arm snakes it's way around my waist. He helps me walk over to the door. I open it and I see rubble everywhere from the fight. "I'm actually surprised that Dean woke up before you did." Sam laughs suddenly. "Why, what happened?" I ask. Dean glares at Sam. "I got cracked over the head by a steel plate. And a demon stepped on me." He admits. "Okay, but you'll live right?" I ask. He gives me a look that says 'No duh!' I smile slightly "Just checking." I sigh defensively. We make it over to the firing range and I set the boys to work. As Dean is teaching Matt how to throw knives I ask "Hey, what day is it?" He looks up and then at Sam. "Zay, you were out for three days." He replies. Great, now my superiors will be wondering why I'm out of uniform. "I have to go change, if my superior officers are going to be here, I should at least be in uniform when they dishonorably discharge me." I get on my feet slowly. Dean signals Sam to help Matt, and he comes over to help me. "Dean, I think I can do this by myself. I am a big girl." I smile at him. He shakes his head, but cracks one of his famous smirks. "Nope, not this time. You are in no condition to be walking." I glare at him and he takes my arm and throws it over his neck as his arm holds my waist. I can't help but smile slightly. He walks me to my room. As soon as he door is closed he kisses me. "Don't you ever almost die again." He whispers into my hair. I look up into his green eyes and I caress his cheek with my hand. "I promise." I smile and kiss him back before I pull away and get into the shower.   
  
I get out and dry off quickly, wrap up my ribs, and dress in my [uniform](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1544114866712). "Hey now!" Dean smiles one of his smiles that means nothing but trouble. "Why haven't I seen you in uniform before? Dean likes." He looks me up and down. "It's not like I'm hiding anything from you, I mean, we've had sex, it's not like you haven't seen me before." I talk in circles. He won't stop with his little grin. I walk out perfectly fine, and Dean notices. "You look like your better now, I'll have to ask Sam if your ribs were really broken." He mutters. "They are, and leave Sam alone." I grin at him. He gets a suspicious look. "I wrapped my ribs and no I don't want Sam. I want you." I clarify. He shrugs and we walk out together. When we arrive at the armory I see two unfamiliar figures there. I take out one of my knives and I sneak up behind the bigger of the two. I put my knife to the mans throat and I hiss "Turn around slowly." I pull out one of my pistols and I pull back the hammer, ready to fire. The man puts his arms up and turns to face me slowly. The man smiles and says "Agent, I'm so glad to see you've kept so many alive." Sergeant Major Tillman solutes me. I don't lower the weapon. "Dean, holy water." I order. Dean splashes him and nothing happens. I take out a silver knife. "Hand." I order. Sergeant Major Tillman gives me his hand and I cut it with the knife. Nothing, but I don't let go. I take out an iron knife and cut the back of his hand. Still nothing, I guess he's human. I put the pistol back in its holster and I sheath the knives. I stand at attention, waiting to be discharged. "At ease Master Sergeant Browning. Mutt, we need you to get these kids out of here, a second wave of demons is coming and we don't want you in the middle of it." He informs me. "I am well aware of that sir, and with all due respect, how do you suggest I get out of here and keep these people safe?" I ask. He looks down when Captain barks at him, he smiles an looks back up at me. "You are our most distinguished graduate, be creative." He laughs. "Bad answer." I reply. "Cas!" I shout. Castiel appears next to Dean and Sam. "You called. Again." He growls in his very Cas way. "Yeah, can we trust him?" I ask and nod toward Sergeant Major Tillman. Cas looks at him, more like scrutinizes him, and shakes his head. "I can't tell, it's like someone is blocking me out." He replies. "I thought so." I mutter and I pull out a family made shotgun. I shoot my superior officer in the head and he drops to the floor. Cas nod. "The Browning Shotgun killed it, your Sergeant Major is dead, so is the rest of your organization." Castiel confirms. "Great, there goes all my authority." I sigh and I take out a wallet full of fake IDs. "Hey guys, you're back in business. Dean call Bobby, we have to make a run for it. You and I are going to be waiting for him up there. We need to get out of here, soon." I plan. Dean pulls me to the side and says "What was that? How did you know he wasn't human?" I sit on a stool, feeling my ribs bothering me. "The real Sergeant Major Tillman wouldn't have obeyed when I asked for his hand, and he wouldn't have said my rank." I look at the floor. "Yeah, but you didn't have to kill him in front of everyone." Sam complains. "Too late." I mumble. "Dean suit up, we're going into dangerous territory." He nods and goes to find his duffel bag. "I'm coming with you." Parker speaks up. "If those things really took over my town, then I want revenge. " I look at him, his eyes are set on it, there's no making him back out of this one. "Fine, but everyone else stay put, I mean in this room. You have the best chance of survival in here if we don't come back. Sammy, you're in charge until we do get back." I turn to Parker "Are you sure you know what you signed up for?" I ask. He shakes his head, grabs a shotgun and stands next to me. "You may have to kill best friends, church members, your own family. You think your up to it?" I finish. He closes his eyes and then looks up and nods. "Okay then, get ready." I advise him. "Zaylen I should warn you, being the last of your agency means all the authority falls to you. It also means that whatever killed them will be looking for you." Cas says ominously. I finally remember that there was another man with Sergeant Major Tillman, but where did he go?


End file.
